Request is made for funds to support the XIVth International Symposium on Amyloidosis. This Symposium is designed to allow presentations of new scientific data on all forms of amyloidosis with special emphasis on immunoglobulin light chain (AL), reactive (AA), and hereditary amyloidosis. The systemic amyloidosis cause multi-organ dysfunction. A successful Conference requires input from hematologists, nephrologists, rheumatologists, cardiologists, gastroenterologists, audiologists, and neurologists. Participants will present their latest research discoveries in both oral and poster formats allowing time for exchange of ideas on pathogenesis and treatment of disease. Participation by young scientists of all disciplines is a primary objective and is a main objective of this request for funding.